tokyo_magic_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Ichigo Kojima
Ichigo is the tritagonist of the fanime alongside Sakura Masayuki and Umi Matsuoka. Biography Ichigo is the oldest and was already working for Misaki Entertainment at the time of the series start. Personality Ichigo is more introverted and collected. In the beginning Ichigo is a girl who just goes with the flow of things and speaks softly. As the story progresses, Ichigo begins to show more emotions, by smiling and laughing. Ichigo begins to show more personality and becomes more than just the cool and reserved senpai. It is revealed by special questioning that Ichigo is conflicted about working for Misaki ENT. because she believes that Misaki ENT. is what killed Misato, however she still stays with Misaki because she believes that she is also fulfilling Misato dream of being an idol. Teenage Personality: Teenage or younger Ichigo is more cheerful and happy with her life. She smiles and laughs and has a cheerful and cute voice. She uses catch phrases such as "golly" and "ouch" Younger Ichigo is happy and does not question life. Younger Ichigo enjoys the company of her girlfriend, Misato and is willing enough to help her out, or support her (ex. auditioning for Misaki ENT.) Costume Ichigo's costume is similar in design to both Umi's and Sakura's, but different in color. Ichigo's costume is green, red and peach. Clothes: Ichigo dresses in more comfortable clothes. Ichigo wears sweaters, T-shirts, and pants. School Uniform: Ichigo aka. younger Ichigo wears a short black skirt with a short sleeve sailor top and a red ribbon. Quotes * "The first rule of being a magical girl is to play by your own rules."( Episode 3) * "She reminds me of my little sister...It's...refreshing."(Episode 4) * "Conatsu, I have new a friend. Her name is Sakura, she reminds me so much of you. I believe you two could have been good friends."( Episode 6) * "Misato, you must be with God as well. But have you forgotten?"(Episode 6) * "W-where is it!? how could I have misplaced it!....M-Misato!!( cries) Misato( cries)."(Episode 7) Younger Ichigo( Episode 7): * "Golly, Misato you know I do care about those people, only care about you." * "Mi-chan, are you coming to my track meet today I really want to see you there, you are my number one supporter." * "W-what I-IDOL!! Mi-chan you know im into that kinda of stuff." * "You can do it cutie. * Misato..MIIISAAATTTTOOOO!! Songs sung by Ichigo * Chosen( Mahoshi) * Believing * Melty Moon * New mahoshi song Trivia * Ichigo's outfit matches her name which means strawberry. * Ichigo is religious. * Ichigo believes Conatsu and Misato are dead(?) * Ichigo was singing "Believing" in episode 6 * The power we have seen Ichigo use is called Strawberry Crush. * Ichigo is eighteen years old (oldest) * Ichigo is six feet tall. * Ichigo was the mysterious member and magical girl that saved Umi and Sakura in episode two. * Ichigo is from Chofu, Japan * Sakura and Ichigo were originally gonna be a pairing, but the creator changed her mind and has decided to keep her single. * Ichigo is the first out of the triad to have her own flash back episode. * Ichigo only attend concerts or sings if she is actually in the mood, or if she up for it. Speculations * Conatsu is Ichigo's little sister. (True) * Conatsu is Ichigo's twin. (Unknown) * Misato and Ichigo made a promise to become idols. (Trus) * Misato and Ichigo are a pairing. (True. The creator said it was canon ) * Ichigo values Sakura as a friend, maybe something more. (Unknown) * Ichigo is marked for despair because everyone she loves dies. (True! In a response to a question the creator has revealed that Ichigo is marked for despair because of this exact reasoning) * Since Ichigo is from Chofu, Japan it can be assumed that Risako and Conatsu are from there as well(Unknown) * Ichigo has her own flash back episode and it will tell how she lost everyone she loved( True! and Unknown...Ichigo's flash back episode seven, " Anytime". Tells of her relationship with Misato and how she lost the girl she loved.) * Ichigo's relgious backgrounds originates from her high school years( Unknown! it can be assumed since a church was see in the background of episode seven so you can assume that Ichigo attend a religious school.) * Ichigo no longer acts the same not only because she lost Misato and Conatsu but also because she feels she was to naive to see the signs of Misato starving to death and bullying, or leading up to Conatsu going missing. Category:Characters Category:Mahoshi